


Ageless Ashes

by Keima_Kuuhaku



Series: Silver Eye Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work, RWBY
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Sexual Situations, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Bisexual James Ironwood, Bisexual Qrow Branwen, Bisexuality, Child Death, Child Loss, Cigarettes, Death, Developing Friendships, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Emotionally Repressed, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Extreme Longevity, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Feels, Flash Forward, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Hell Trauma, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Intimacy, LGBTQ Character, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Magic, Magic and Science, Major Original Character(s), May/December Relationship, Mayfly/December Relationship, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Music, Musical References, Near Death, No Strings Attached, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Pansexual Character, Partner Betrayal, Plot Twists, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Volume 6 (RWBY), Pre-RWBY, Promiscuity, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trauma, Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Romantic Tension, everyone is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keima_Kuuhaku/pseuds/Keima_Kuuhaku
Summary: There exists a subset of silver-eyes warriors called the Niji. There is but three supposed claims about them and are as follows:*SPOILERS FOR VOLUME 6 INCOMING!!!1.) They're a very elite set of many Huntsmen and Huntresses from every possible background, human or Faunus alike.2.) They have the ability to live for long periods of time, up to 250.3.) They're members of the previous wave of magic-wielding humans that managed to survive being wiped out and brought into the second wave.Those who are aware of them know very little...and that has stayed so since their massacre. By orders of Salem, all of the Niji clan were slaughtered...except for two sisters. Following experimentation at Salem's hands, the silver-eyed twins are not as human as they once were. Once were great huntresses, known as the Twin Grimm. An ironic title now than in their past. While Shiro Niji, our main heroine, remains almost exclusively human with Grimm Blood coursing through her veins...her sister Kuroko, more Grimm than human, is forced to hide as a cat-like creature. But as time moves on and Shiro remains eternal...her encounter with certain people, including one dusty old crow will change her long-lived existence.
Relationships: James Ironwood/Original Character(s), Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood/Original Character(s), Qrow Branwen/Original Character(s), Qrow Branwen/Original Female Character(s), RWBY - Relationship
Series: Silver Eye Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577314
Kudos: 3





	1. NOT A NEW CHAPTER: IMPORTANT UPDATE

**Author's Note:**

> The following series/oneshots were made both while Volume 7 was initially airing and post-Volume 7 onwards, so any issues regarding new info on certain characters can be posted and considered. Keep in mind this is a AU fanfic only and that it is out of my hands if a character's sexuality isn't matched up to how they are in the show. This is fanon after all. We are all allowed to dream. XP 
> 
> Also, this series is consistently subjected to changes both minor and major. While the core story and characters will otherwise remain the same, I will consistently go back to rewrite chapters if I feel they don't fit the story or need to be rewritten in a different or certain way. So do not be surprised if the chapters sometimes change from how you last read them.
> 
> In this world, there will be references (or to put simply, there will be actual lyrics) to real life music but they are meant to serve as narrative to the story and the emotions of the characters as well as serve as tie-ins to what happens in story. This is in no way a musical (because...you know, musicals require actual moving visuals and not the written ones.) but it works to use music ques to help give an idea of how the individual feels. Music to me has always been good at getting me to feel emotions which is why I choose to add it in to help you feel what they may feel...if that makes sense? X'D
> 
> I will also be using links to showcase either the music being played or the clothes that some characters, particularity the OC heroine wears as they are also semi-important to the story and the emotions. They are the only other way to help properly convene what the characters, or at least how I want these characters, to look and feel since this is a written medium.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important Update, please continue down below
> 
> https://www.who.int/news-room/q-a-detail/q-a-coronaviruses#:~:text=symptoms

I'm sure most, if not everyone, is aware of the COVID-19 pandemic the world is facing. Let me first off get this out of the way: I am not sick with the coronavirus. And while I am again not sick with the virus, this hasn't stopped me FROM getting sick in general. My schedule for the entire year has all but been thrown off. I, like many other college students, was forced to move out of our dorms and back home as well as transition to online course format. What was supposed to be short spring break was extended to another week before we eventually got told to stay at home til 4/6 until finally told that school was to be online for the rest of the year and thus we had to move out. Then came the Stay at Home order for my area. And being productive at home is much harder than you guys may think, especially if you are majoring in a field like animation that requires certain programs to work with and limited tech. As a result, my productively for anything, even my favorite hobbies like watching anime, playing video games, or even writing this series, has gone down a lot. While I can keep up with the anime part, writing requires more thinking and planning and my body and mind is stressed out with being sick and having to worry about online classes, doing webinars, video conferences. Bottom line: I AM STRESSED. And I am not alone in this. There certainly many other people who are in this same situation as me. And we are all trying to do our best. 

So what is the point of this. Well, I'll just cut to the chase: Ageless Ashes is being put on hiatus until I am well and probably until my semester is over. I have to focus on my well being and grades right. But I promise you all that this will not be the end. I am always finding some time to rewrite the current chapter(s) whenever I can, but my grades cannot be sacrificed at this moment. Perhaps I may be able to put out a chapter, later on, there is no guarantee. But regardless, I have other things that need my attention. That said, I do feel bad about leaving you guys with little to nothing while I work on my classes and health. So I have thought about this but I wanted to wait til later in the story to introduce this. I have a number of one-shots to the Silver-Eyed Chronicles. They take place within the storylines both past, present, and even possibly the future they can be treated as either canon or no canon. There is no confirmed title for these one-shot types, but I'm currently referring to them as the "Records". There are in a sense embellishments of possible events that happened in Shiro's life that are neither confirmed nor denied to be true. To put simple, they are kind of like a series of fanfics within existing fanfic (getting a bit meta there). Whether I get these out or not while I am still in school is up for debate but they are something I have a bit of an easier time working on as opposed to my story-focused Ageless Ashes. And it’s also very likely that with the hiatus I will end up going over the story and actually redo it. Meaning I will have to start all over again, but whether I will take it down or just edit the chapters as I have done to fix minor errors. So its anyone's guess. 

I am sorry to have to do this, I didn't come to this conclusion easily but I feel it has to be done. The next major chapter update will probably not happen for a good long while. And this "chapter" will stay up for as long as I need it to before I take it down and get back onto working this series. Thank you all so much for understanding. Thanks for the support. 

Please stay safe. Wash your hands, pay attention to what WHO has to say about COVID-19 (because newsmedia outlets are, let's face it, out of touch and spread more harmful MISINFORMATION than anything that has ever really one hundred percent helped anyone), and practice social distancing until it is safe. I'll see you all again soon!

https://www.who.int/news-room/q-a-detail/q-a-coronaviruses#:~:text=symptoms


	2. MAJOR UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcement for Ageless Ashes and the silver-eyes chronicles

Some of you have been waiting for me to come back and finish this series. A couple things happened that allowed me to come back and write this announcement. First, I am taking a gap semester due to COVID and the fact that my university went online mostly. I am an Animation Major and I work better Face-Face so at the urging of my family, I am taking time off. Despite the fact that I am no longer in school, this gives me the chance to do something I wanted to do with this series. After V7 ended, I wanted go and redo the series. Things I thought were good ended up being kind of cringey like the musical elements. But even though I want music into this story, some of the stuff can't be put in. Which leads me to the second thing. My friend from college, who is also a RWBY fan, also is writing her own fanfic, and once we both found out we had some personal projects, we agreed to be each other's editors to help make better stories. So not only am I rewriting this story but I also have a friend and editor to help polish this. So for now, I have the chapters saved and they will be promptly deleted from here. There will be a relaunching of this series to come, though when it will be is anyone's guess. I leave this up to keep you all informed on updates. Stay tuned for more info on The Silver-Eye Chronicles!


End file.
